The Defenders War
DragonFire1103.jpg|Seira FreeLancer37.jpg|Aaron SneakyGirl1 Card.jpg|Kathy AgentCard Dec 2014.png|Chu Agent_Card.jpg|Boadicea AwesomeMusician19.jpg|Ivy FireIce18.jpg|James Background Information The Defenders War: Began on -''' August 5, 2014 'Cause of war - '"William" called The Defenders pointless, and FreeLancer37, also known as Aaron (Co-Director of Defenders) retaliated by calling William a bully. 'People involved -' * The Cauliflower Family (Kathy, Boadicea, Ivy, Chu, James, others) * FreeLancer37 (Co-Director of the Defenders) * DragonFire1103 (Co-Director of the Defenders) * George (Co-Lieutenant of the Defenders) * Hope (double account of ???) * Andrea * Miranda * Zeke * Great Auntie Muriel the Grandiose Broccoli * Marvel(la) Sir William Cauliflower of Romany Sir William Cauliflower of Romany was no normal newbie on the MB. He was actually a double account. Not just a double account, but a group account too. The people controlling the account are referred to as the "Williams," the "Cauliflower Family," or the "Cauliflower Army." '''THE CAULIFLOWER FAMILY/ARMY: * Kathy - started the war by calling the Defenders pointless; created the account; posted in Trebuchet MS, black * Boadicea - added much to the war with many threads; posted in Georgia size five, blue * Chu - never actually posted on the account, but was part of the Cauliflower family, and created William's name. * Ivy - added to the war with some posts; posted in default font in black/orange * James - never posted through William, but came up with the idea for a group account *'Montego' - may or may not have posted through William, was part of the family and helped come up with the name. * Kariri - added to the war with some posts; posted in Times New Roman, silver The Defenders The The Defenders of the MB were founded by FreeLancer37 and DragonFire1103. They were created to help protect the MB by reporting posts that were rude and inappropriate. The Defenders did many good things, but there are also some who belive they did many bad ones. The Defenders were created when a Youtube link was posted on the MB. It took a long time to get rid of the thread because there weren't enough reports on it. Then, FreeLancer37 and DragonFire1103 created the Defenders together to stop that from happening again. The Defenders, to begin with, had a tight relationship with the MBers. People saw that it was founded for a good reason, and many wanted to join. But after a while, the issue came up about how the Defenders should address the people breaking the rules. This caused the first mini-war within the Defenders. After the first mini-war, things were beginning to get a bit rocky. Some Defenders had been saying not-so-Defender-like things, such as how feelings were being intentionally hurt by the Defenders. The Defenders were constantly attacked because of these incidents. Many of the MBers were mad at the Defenders because of the many times that they tripped up, regardless of what good they did to the MB. That was when a group of MBers decided to make OutsmartingAthena110, aka Sir William Cauliflower of Romany, the now famous double/group account. Using Sir William, the group of MBers pounded relentlessly onto the faults of the Defenders, bringing up what had been done wrong and ignoring all that had been done right. The Defenders had existed for only about two months, and everyone was left wondering if they would still exist in the future. Digging in Deep The war started when William/Kathy called the Defenders pointless. FreeLancer37, Co-Director of the Defenders, replied calling William a bully. Later on, instead of keeping it hushed up, William/Boadicea created a new thread stating how the Defenders weren't acting the way they should have been, referring to the incident with FreeLancer37. William also mentioned how the Defenders had been talking about MBers behind their backs in the Defender's Private Conference Room, which sparked up something else. Whilst such drama was going on, an anonymous account names Al Lias joined the wiki, claiming to be a girl named Vanessa who had watched the MB but never participated. Al Lias was really Seira, gathering intel on the Williams. Many MBers, such as William, Zeke, and Miranda were very offended by what was said, so they all hit the Conference Room and complained about it, which wreaked havoc, naturally. Zeke and a few other MBers decided to leave after this incident. From their perspective, the Defenders had ruined the MB, and they declared they would not come back until the Defenders were gone. Some of the MBers even rallied up people from the Spirit Animals Forum to help stop the Defenders. After a while, the action began to die down, especially after Boadicea and Chu, two of the Williams, confessed about the group account. The Defenders began to assume that all was well, and that only Miranda still held a grudge against them. Hope, a double account of an MBer, went onto the Private Conference Meeting thread and pleaded for the Defenders to be disbanded temporarily because of all the fights and problems. Her points were considered, but they were decided against in the end, as other Defenders firmly stated that they would not disband. Keeping the Defenders alive was their first priority. The Defenders decided to make a huge meeting in which they would address all problems and questions that other MBers had. Peace returned to the MB, but the Defenders were left scarred. They weren't entirely operational, but they weren't entirely dead either. Whether or not the Cauliflower Family would continue their attacks was a mystery. However, most believe that, if they truly wanted peace, they would stop. The Defenders know and acknowledge the number of people who have grudges against them, but do nothing in regards to it, as any action would only make it worse. The Defenders War is currently believed to be over. The current status of the Defenders remains a mystery. Category:Message Board Category:Organization